ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Furious Finale
This fight was easier than soloing the monsters for the testimony... didnt sleep for tp, didnt use icarus wing, just keep quickstep on her, building flourish+DE and its over. 1min30sec. People make this fight out to be way harder than it actually is. To who wrote this page, you're aware that enemies get more TP than you do even if they don't have a regain effect? Tahngarthortalk- 16:15, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Well lets see, she uses on average 50-60 tp in the time I gain 20 tp, theres no way she can get that much tp from 'normal hits' as you claim without some sort of either glitch/regain/ or she's getting 15% tp / hit. Additionally she uses a weaponskill approximately every 45 seconds in addition to all the tp she uses on waltzs, steps, and sambas. -- If I recall game mechanics correctly, enemies gain an amount of TP equal to the amount of TP gained by the player, which is augmented by a player's Subtle Blow trait (if it's present at all). If you've hit it for 20 TP, and she simply attacks faster than you, you've given her just as much TP as you have, as well as the TP she gained from swinging at you. User:Khellendros 22:26, 10 May 2008 I down her to 30% and she started to spam Dancing Edge a lot, she was Doing Skillchain alone whit Dancing Edge, i was happy when i saw her about to lose, but my face turn sad in one second, i have used about 25 Hi-Potion, i was carrying 33 at the start, an Icarus Wing and a Sole Sushi. and down her to 30% ; ; --Igloco 06:56, 16 May 2008 (UTC) These fights are probably like the other G5s. They have a hidden time-out point, after which, they go nuts and spam WS and are generally unbeatable. --Dracko 19:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I think Dracko is onto something, because I just lost to Laila who killed me by popping two Dancing Edges within 4 seconds without use of Reverse Flourish, items, job or special abilities. After watching my recorded fight, it happened in the last minute of the battle; I was going to time out shortly anyway. I am going to YouTube my fight once I format it for uploading. --Nanayume 02:39, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I found a Google video of MrsMac's Laila fight in which Laila uses Shadowstitch, so I've added that to the list. --Nanayume 06:25, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you to whoever provided the initial info (I'm new to this, so I'm not sure how to look it up). I've begun some reformatting of the text for readability and uniformity with the other jobs' 70 cap limit break pages. More edits later if this is acceptable. --Nanayume 07:37, 4 June 2008 (UTC) I added a section with my battle guide. Hope I did this correctly, but feel free to correct it if I did not. --Nanayume 18:40, 5 June 2008 (UTC) *Added the Furious Finale guide from the Job/Dancer page to this page. Hope this helps fellow Dancer's beat the pain in the butt! --Lucine Hairk's Hairk's Attempt Didn't want to post this on the main page or anything, so I'll put it here. First attempt I failed, but my second attempt I successfully beat her. Equipment: :Behemoth Knife :Tiphia Sting :Dancer's Tiara :Opo-opo Necklace :Chivalrous Chain :Spike Earring :Fang Earring :Dancer's Casaque :Scorpion Harness :Dancer's Bangles :Ecphoria Ring :Woodsman Ring :Amemet Mantle +1 :Life Belt :Dancer's Tights :Dancer's Toe Shoes Items consumed: :4 Sleeping Potion :1 Crab Sushi :3 Hi-Potion :1 Icarus Wing Abilities used: :Reverse Flourish :Box Step :Quickstep :Dancing Edge :Trance It went down like this... :Hairk: Enter A Furious Finale :Hairk: Equipped Opo-opo Necklace :Hairk: Sleeping Potion :Hairk: Sleeping Potion :Hairk: Sleeping Potion :Hairk: Sleeping Potion :Hairk: Equipped Chivalrous Chain :Hairk: Crab Sushi :Hairk: Engage Laila :Hairk: Dancing Edge :Hairk: Quickstep :Laila: Drain Samba :Hairk: Quickstep :Laila: Curing Waltz :Laila: Box Step :Hairk: Quickstep :Laila: Desperate Flourish :Hairk: Reverse Flourish :Hairk: Hi-Potion :Laila: Curing Waltz :Hairk: Box Step :Laila: Quickstep :Hairk: Box Step :Laila: Curing Waltz :Laila: Desperate Flourish :Laila: Curing Waltz :Laila: Curing Waltz :Hairk: Dancing Edge :Hairk: Reverse Flourish :Hairk: Hi-Potion :Laila: Dancing Edge :Hairk: Hi-Potion :Hairk: Quickstep :Hairk: Reverse Flourish :Hairk: Dancing Edge :Laila: Curing Waltz :Hairk: Icarus Wing :Hairk: Dancing Edge :Laila: Trance :Hairk: Trance :Laila: Curing Waltz :Hairk: Curing Waltz IV :Laila: Building Flourish :Laila: Dancing Edge :Hairk: Curing Waltz IV :Hairk: Drain Samba III :Laila: Curing Waltz :Hairk: Box Step :Laila: Curing Waltz :Laila: Shadowstitch :Hairk: Dancing Edge :Hairk: Box Step :Hairk: Reverse Flourish :Laila: Curing Waltz :Laila: Curing Waltz :Hairk: Dancing Edge for the win By the end, Laila had 16% HP and I had 78%~85%. I had a /equip body "Dancer's Casaque" on all my Waltz macros as well as set them to instead of and also had Scorpion Harness on a different macro. Tiffany Lynn 12:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC)